


The Changing Tides

by MissLiveByThePen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 19th Century, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boys in Skirts, Colonialism, Complete, Courting Traditions, Drowning, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Verse, Pirates, Sailing, Slow Build, Storms, UKUS, USUK - Freeform, bundling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLiveByThePen/pseuds/MissLiveByThePen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At twenty-two, Alfred is quickly becoming Boston's oldest, unmarried Omega. To his mother's chagrin, it appears that the strong-willed Omega spends more time chasing Alphas off than getting to know them. With his brother unable to take his mate before the firstborn son is married, Alfred's time is running out. Good thing Arthur Kirkland has returned from the Caribbean. Their paths are soon to cross and the result will be a love story that defies all odds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pride and Prejudice

Boston, Massachusetts. April 5, 1820

“Oh Heavenly Father,” Benjamin Jones, Head Alpha of the House of Jones, prayed softly as he knelt in the front parlor for his early morning prayers. He always tried to pray before traveling to Boston harbor because he never knew what his day would bring him. “I thank you for your daily blessings. Our home is warm, my family healthy, and our bellies full from the multitudes of your grace. You’ve blessed me with a successful life, a wonderful, kind wife, Sarah, and two beautiful Omegas, Matthew and Alfred.” At his eldest son’s name, the grey-haired man heaved a great sigh, opening his blue eyes to peer through the window to the endless blue sky. “I don’t ask for much, Father, but please grant me the patience to curb Alfred’s enthusiasm. Grant Alfred the perception he needs to…..” His prayers are interrupted by the sound of his wife’s infamous screeching. Benjamin turned his head, glancing towards the parlor doorway to see Sarah trembling as she tossed a collection of items towards a portly servant. 

“Honestly Alfred! That was the fourth Alpha this month!” Sarah’s voice grew increasingly weak as she stared at the sullen form of her eldest child. Benjamin couldn’t quite see his sweet child, but he could hear his soft sniffles. Alfred hated disappointing his parents, but his lack of social graces left a lot to be desired. He wanted to run over to sweep his sweet boy into his arms, but he knew this was for his own good. Alfred needed a good Alpha; because once he died there would be no one to take care of him. As an Omega, Alfred could not inherit and would be destitute without a mate. “Your father and I have run out of eligible, reputable Alphas to court you. I just…I don’t know what we’re going to do with you! What’s worse, your brother cannot marry his intended until you’re taken care of. Your eccentricity robs Matthew of his happiness! Why can’t you be normal?”

It was the sounds of a harsh gasp and footsteps running upstairs that entered Benjamin’s ears as he remained in the parlor. His wife spoke far too bluntly, but the aging man knew she meant well. With his death and no Alpha heirs, the family fortune would pass to his nearest alpha kin, his younger brother. Alfred would have no safe haven unless he had a proper husband. He sighed as he clasped his hands back together, returning his gaze to the blue sky, "There has to be someone out there to appreciate my son’s gifts. Bless them and rush them to our door, for I cannot see him unhappy any longer. Amen.” 

As Benjamin stood to his full height, the man knew he needed to put out two great fires raging in his home. While he held a soft spot for his wife, the heartbreak of his son called stronger to him. He ignored the sound of pots and pans clanging in the kitchen to climb the staircase to Alfred’s room. He knocked gently once he came to the closed door before slipping inside to see the Omega sprawled across his bed with his face buried in a pillow. “Alfred,” he muttered softly, shutting the door behind him as he stepped over piles of books and strange artifacts from the local apothecary. When he refused to answer him, the father sat down on the edge of his bed, playing with the spine of a leather-bound book. “A Vindication of the Rights of Omegas?” He read off, placing the book back on the bedside table. “Don’t let your mother see that book, or she’ll toss it out.”

Passionate words came from his son, but the pillow muffled them. When Alfred seemed to realize this, he pulled his wet face away from his hiding place to glance at his father. “Mother doesn’t appreciate my knowledge. No one does, Papa. Why…why would you allow me to learn these things if they’re looked down upon by proper society?” He spits out the words ‘proper society’ with an ugly grimace on his pretty face. “Why am I blamed when these Alphas run when I prove my intelligence matches my beauty?” 

Benjamin reached over to wipe the tears from his face. “I’ve always prided myself on having such an intelligent, kind Omega in the family. I wish you didn’t have to live in a society where marriage is your only proper path, but there is little I can do to change the law. I can only hope to find you a husband that is kind and will be able to take care of you.” He leaned forward to brush a kiss to Alfred’s forehead. “Your mother grows frantic as you grow older, because she fears you’ll become an unhappy spinster. Your annual heats are already far too much for us to handle. A mate can curb those for you and give you everything your station desires. You’ve seen the love your brother holds for his intended and the love I hold for your mother, so you know there can be good in marriage.”

Alfred nodded his head, fiddling nervously with the frayed ends of his sleeves. “I would have no objected to marriage, Papa, if you could find someone that didn’t belittle my opinions or stifle my nature.” He lifted his head to look his father in the eye, “I want Matthew to be happy too. I’m not purposely trying to mess up his happiness. I…I’m just…strange.” Alfred squeezed his eyes shut as he uttered the word ‘strange’ because he knew his acquaintances whispered it behind his back. His reputation was in shreds because no one could handle the loud, outspoken Omega, or his fascination for science and literature. 

“You’re not strange, Alfred.” His father scoffed, gathering Alfred’s hands into his own as he tugged him to his feet. “You’re unique, like the rarest pearl in the ocean. I promise, my son, I’ll find you someone that appreciates you and all your ideas.” He hugged his son to his chest, marveling at his height for a moment. When had Alfred become so tall? “Now,” Benjamin said as he stepped away and shooed him downstairs, “try to make peace with your mother. I’m due to visit the harbor to oversee a shipment from the Caribbean and if everyone is all smiles when I return, I may have a treat for my lovelies.” 

Benjamin left his quaint colonial home hoping to return to a peaceful house. Surely his family could manage to soothe their ruffled feathers without him? Benjamin certainly hoped so as he mounted his beloved mare to ride into town. The Jones family lived on the outskirts of the city of Boston, but close enough to the harbor that the head of the house could conduct his daily business. The cozy little neighborhood was becoming rather popular now that the lingering resentments between the British merchants and the American citizens were dying down after the War of 1812. There were far too many opportunities in the New World for businessmen to cater to old resentments. 

As Benjamin rounded the corner of his neighborhood, he stopped his mare with a soft clicking of his tongue, and peered at the servants milling around the Kirkland House. The young master of the house, Arthur Kirkland, was the fourth Alpha of a prominent English family. They were titled and landed, if the American remembered correctly. Yet, underneath English law, only the eldest Alpha could inherit the land and titles. Second Alphas went into the military with officer ranks purchased by their fathers and third Alphas joined the Church. With those positions taken by his older brothers, Arthur Kirkland used his family’s reputation to purchase a grand ship, the Sea Witch. He’d made a lot of money shipping between the United States of America and the Caribbean, especially during the war. Smuggling may not have been a very gentlemanly occupation, but Benjamin knew it was a profitable one. Profitable enough for the young man to purchase a house in Boston that usually stayed empty because he enjoyed the warm weather of the Caribbean far too much. 

Why, Benjamin hadn’t seen the young Alpha since 1815. It had been five years since Arthur Kirkland inhabited his Boston home. He’d left shortly after the end of the war to seek greener pastures in Bermuda. How did the elderly man know this? Well, Benjamin had always been an inquisitive man and struck up an unlikely friendship with the young captain after he smuggled in a few extra supplies for his family. In 1813, Arthur had seemed far too young to captain his own ship at the rather young age of twenty years. Benjamin doubted him at first glance, but before the Sea Witch left Boston harbor to sail for Bermuda, he’d been proven wrong. Arthur Kirkland was perfectly capable of running his own ship and managing to remain goodhearted. He was a good, strong Alpha.

“You there, servant girl.” He called out to a young Beta girl carrying a set of freshly dried linen in her hands. She dipped into a quick curtsey, her dark hair bobbing as she glanced up at the tall Alpha on the large horse. “Is the Master of the house in?”

“Master Kirkland arrived late yesterday evening, sir.” She answered with a slight accent. She sounded fresh from the shores of Spain or from Spanish Florida to the far south. “He’s seeing to personal matters in the city while we clean the house. If you’re seeking him, sir, Master Kirkland is staying at the Inn.”

“Thank you, dear,” Benjamin praised, turning his mare towards the city. The soft sounds of his mare’s feet plopping against the ground lulled him into a strange sense of calm. The ride allowed him to clear his mind and set his eyes on happier times. Seeing his young friend would cause him great joy, especially after such a harsh morning. As he stopped his mare outside the Inn, Benjamin spied the young man seated near the window with a book and a journal spread across his table. 

He’d changed quite a bit in five years. The tropical sun tanned his skin and telltale freckles dotted across his nose. The sun had bleached his blond hair, but it remained as messy as the first day they met. Arthur was no longer a young lad, but sat before Benjamin as a man. His scent had even settled, which used to embarrass the Alpha to no end. The American stepped into the Inn and took the seat across from Arthur, groaning as his knees cracked with every motion. “I guess I’m not quite as young as I was five years ago.”

Arthur jerked his green eyes up from his tally marks with a wide grin stretched across is face. “Benjamin Jones,” he greeted with a handshake, closing his journal as he straightened up the table to entertain the older man. “News of my arrival traveled faster than I anticipated.”

“That’s what happens when you suddenly return after a five year absence. The city of Boston loves good gossip.” Benjamin joked, taking the offered pint of watered down rum from the barkeep. “It is good to see you, but I must ask what brought you back to Boston? You were so sure you weren’t coming back here.”

“Family matters, mostly.” Arthur answered with a slight grimace on his face. “I received word that my brother, Alistair, gained favor with King George. He’s to be knighted during Yule and my mother insisted that I couldn’t miss the event. Mother also intends to parade a gaggle of high society Omegas in front of me. I’m the last of her children without a mate and apparently she’s not going to survive the scandal for very much longer.” Arthur tilted his pint back, draining the remainder of the liquid. “It’s far easier to leave from Boston and it gives me time to settle a few older debts.” He brushed his hand over his leather-bound journal, sighing as he tucked it into his book. “I came here to escape the ransacking of my home by the servants. Five years is a long time for dust to gather.”

Benjamin laughed along with Arthur, only stopping when a wild idea formed inside his head. Arthur’s home was near inhabitable; why not invite him to his own? Maybe he could meet Alfred? His son had been far too young for them to be introduced a few years ago. Plus, Benjamin hadn’t been able to accept the thought of never seeing his son again. Perhaps Arthur would be willing to make a few more trips to Boston, if he mated Alfred. Maybe introducing them would do some good for the family. Arthur had always been a kind, intelligent Alpha that seemed to have a soft spot for unique Omegas. This could work, if Alfred got along with the Alpha, after all. He would approve of the relationship because he knew Arthur’s character. “Since your home won’t be habitable for a few more days, why not stay in my home? It’s in the neighborhood and my wife does run a good kitchen.” 

“I wouldn’t want to impose.” Arthur insisted, looking a bit eager at the prospect of enjoying a hot meal and a bed without dust mites. “If you’re certain, then I’ll gladly take up the offer. At this point, anything would be better than fighting my way through cobwebs.” 

Arthur was eternally grateful for the kindness of the Alpha. Benjamin Jones was one of the first shopkeepers to trust him when he first came to the United States in 1813. After purchasing the Sea Witch, he’d discovered he had a hidden talent for smuggling and managed to slip his way past the Royal Navy to bring supplies into the States. He ran a legitimate shipping business, but the side smuggling always brought in excess profit. It allowed him a similar comfortable lifestyle to the one he enjoyed as the son of English aristocracy. Without the trust of Benjamin Jones, Arthur might not have managed to secure the elusive Bostonian smuggling contracts. He was eternally grateful to his old friend. 

“It’s settled, then.” Benjamin exclaimed, grinning as he stood from the table. “I’ll send word to my wife to expect you before sundown. I have a few transactions on the docks to make myself, but I’ll be home soon. Please, make yourself at home there.” He reached over to clasp Arthur’s hand in goodbye. 

Arthur watched as Benjamin gave the message to a young boy before disappearing towards the harbor on his mare. The Captain spent only a few more hours pouring over his logs before gathering his possessions and taking leave of the Inn.

~~~~

“No, no, no,” Sarah hissed as she tugged Alfred in front of his bedroom mirror and tossed a burnt orange dress with short, puffed sleeves across the room. It just added to the growing pile of discarded clothing. Alfred hated when his mother got into one of these moods. Apparently, their father was having an alpha over. Whoever it was, his mother deemed it appropriate to raid his best eveningwear for the visit. Nothing ever seemed good enough. Once more he would be paraded in front of an important member of high society in hopes of snagging a mate. Alfred didn’t mean to sound bitter, because he did desire a husband, but he wanted to fall in love. He wanted a whirlwind romance and adventure. He didn’t want his future husband to purchase him for his singing voice or his accomplishments as a gentle Omega.

“Mother,” he tried to interrupt, but the harsh shushing made him pout like a small child. Alfred peered into his mirror to see the unhappy image he made standing there in his corset and chemise. Male Omegas often lacked a girlish figure, but the corset corrected that problem. Fashions for male Omegas often fell right in line with fashions for female Omegas. Dresses, skirts, frocks, and tunics often filled Alfred’s closet. He much preferred sneaking breeches and tights to cover his legs when his parents weren’t looking, but tonight he had to play the part, even if he was uncomfortable. He hadn’t even put on his petticoats yet, and the twenty-two-year-old already felt unbearably hot in the April evening. Alfred ignored his mother’s frantic searching to peer into his mirror to see his baby brother watching them from the doorway with a worried expression. His sweet baby brother, precious Matthew, only eighteen and already engaged to a wealthy French fur trapper from New France. If it weren’t for Alfred’s unusualness, his brother would already be married and probably swollen with his firstborn child. Oh, why couldn’t Alfred charm an alpha like his brother? Matthew was every bit as educated and talented as Alfred, but for some reason the Alphas always preferred the soft-spoken Omega. 

Was there something wrong with him? Certainly not? All of those suitors were just not worthy of his affection. Empowered by his thoughts, Alfred groaned softly as he stomped over to his closet and pushed through the dresses until he found a simple, blue muslin dress. It was far too informal for a dinner party, but he refused to be uncomfortable in his own home. While his mother dawdled in his closet, Alfred finished dressing. He tossed his petticoats into the rejection pile and grabbed a crème colored shawl to wrap around his shoulders. “I’m finished dressing mother,” he called to the exasperated woman walking out of his closet with protest already forming on her lips. “No,” Alfred stopped the words before they could form, slipping into a light blue pair of slippers and grabbing his newest book, Pride and Prejudice, from his vanity, “I’m not wearing anything else. You better hurry, mother, or supper won’t be ready.”

As he stepped out of his bedroom, Alfred linked arms with his brother to keep him away from their angry mother. “Alfred,” Matthew sighed, “you’re only irking her ire more. She just wants what every mother wants for her children, happiness. Couldn’t you have worn the yellow satin dress? It would have looked lovely with your eyes. You’re going to be severely undressed once more.”

Those last two words were intended to sting, but Alfred was used to hiding his emotional pain. He squashed down the childish desire to pinch Matthew and settled for removing his hold from the other Omega. “Then I shall be underdressed in my father’s house, oh what a crime.” He snapped, clenching his hold on his book. “I don’t care about this guest or about any other guest that darkens our door.” Alfred stomped downstairs, ignoring the calls of his brother as he disappeared into the kitchen. He grabbed an apple from the basket on the counter and disappeared through a side door into their small garden. It was only after he found himself a comfortable spot underneath a large oak tree that Alfred plopped amongst the grass with his book. As the day grew to a close, the twenty-two-year-old Omega found himself immersed into the world of Elizabeth Bennet. Oh, how he saw himself in the young Beta. The constant push to marriage and the allure of a whirlwind romance were reoccurring themes in his daydreams. 

He was nearly finished with Mr. Darcy’s rather unorthodox proposal when the young Omega became very aware of the presence of a foreign Alpha. Alfred smelt him before he ever heard the Alpha speak, but he paid little attention to the scent of a new Alpha. Boston saw many different scents come and go. It was the Alpha’s voice that truly startled him. 

“I enjoyed Pride and Prejudice until the point Charlotte Lucas agreed to marry William Collins. The tale was ruined for me at that moment, because she settled and married for money.”

Alfred lifted his blue eyes up to glance at the Alpha. He was certainly a handsome one, with blond hair and dashing green eyes. His clothes were tailored to fit his station with all the frills and shiny buttons of a wealthy man. His scent surprised Alfred, because he didn’t smell of ink and copper, but of mangos and wood with just the hint of the ocean breeze. He was beautiful, but the Omega looked past the physical features to grimace at his statement. “If reality ruined the book for you, then you were never truly invested to begin with. Charlotte Lucas was an Omega past her prime and needed to marry to be comfortable. Isn’t that what happens to all those unable to inherit and unable to change their fortunes?” 

The Alpha’s lips quirked up into an impressed smile, “Sadly, you do have a point. It was a jarring realization that not everyone can have a fairytale ending like Elizabeth and Darcy. I’ve always believed no one should settle for their comfortable fate when true happiness could be just around the corner. Unfortunately, this society we live in doesn’t allow us to pick our fates.” He reached down to offer the mesmerized Omega a hand. “Forgive me, I’ve shown atrocious manners. I’m Arthur Kirkland, here to see Benjamin Jones.”

There was something rather poetic in the way the Alpha talked about happiness that made Alfred smile. “It does seem rather refreshing when you talk about it that way.” The Omega accepted the hand, allowing the Alpha to effortlessly pull him to his feet. For the first time in a long time, he felt a little self-conscious about the state of his dress and the messy, untamable hair atop his head. On the other hand, he was far too irritated to deal with another suitor. He just wanted one day of peace and quiet. “You’re here to see Papa?” Alfred asked, tucking the book underneath his arm as he gathered his shawl around his shoulders. He left the eaten apple core beneath the tree for the squirrels. “He’s still in the city, but he sent word to welcome you into our home.” At least Alfred knew how to be a good host, dipping his head as he returned the greeting. That was the one thing his mother beat into his head that he took a liking to. He’d always enjoyed being the center of attention. “I’m Alfred Jones. If you’ll follow me, Mister Kirkland, my mother has prepared the parlor for entertaining.”

Arthur followed behind the Omega, wondering why Benjamin never mentioned the pretty son he had at home. They hadn’t talked at length about the elder Alpha’s family, but Arthur knew he had children. If his memory served him correctly, the eldest was only a few years younger than himself. Yet, he wasn’t mated and quickly falling past society’s idea of prime mating age. Not that it defiled his beauty, or his sharp tongue, which Arthur found himself admiring the longer they spent time together. “Are you going to be part of the entertainment?” He asked with a cheeky grin, far too used to the easy attitudes of the Caribbean. Decorum and elegance were easily forgotten amongst the sand and sunshine. Omegas skipped heavy corsets and skirts for lighter variations. Everyone spoke as old friends. 

His informal attitude must have scandalized Alfred, because the muscles in his back tensed as he whirled around with a frown on his face. Alfred’s eyes had darkened with anger, “no, I’m not. I don’t have a talent for vocal music, nor any desire to bang away on piano keys for your entertainment.” 

Arthur whistled softly, holding his hands up in mock defeat. “Apologies for treading over a sensitive topic.” He slipped his hands into the pockets of his trousers, trying to smooth over the break in decorum. “I merely meant to jest with you since you seem so melancholy.” 

Properly chastised, Alfred soothed his hands over the skirt of his dress and took a deep, cleansing breath. “I..I overreacted,” he admitted with a sigh, “my brother tends to be the entertainer of us. He can sing like a lark and rivals the musical greats in his piano skills.” Alfred had little patience for learning the keys and failed to impress with his voice. Now, that didn’t mean he was completely talentless. His father pushed him to learn the violin, which he did excel at. Problem was that Alfred preferred fiddling to the classical sounds of the violin. Unfortunately, fiddling wasn’t a mark of a sophisticated, high-society Omega. “He’s a very accomplished Omega.” 

“Ahh,” Arthur hummed, “well, that’s wonderful for him. In my travels, though, I’ve realized that accomplished often means boring.” He winked at Alfred; taking delight in the way the Omega covered his mouth to hide his laughter. Arthur hadn’t put much thought towards a mate, but the thought of showing up his brother’s ceremony with a pretty Omega bride did seem appealing. That was his mother’s goal for the visit, wasn’t it? Why not take the decision out of her hands? Well, that and the idea of having a source of warmth and conversation on his long journeys across the sea. His men were fine sailors, but not the kind of people to have conversations about literature. Alfred could obviously hold his own in those discussions. He’d always been a bit of a romantic at heart, but perhaps love learned was better than love found? Despite his outbursts, there was something about the Omega that rekindled a long-lost desire in Arthur. Perhaps, he could broach the subject of courting with Benjamin. Even if the man were hesitant to mate his son to the sailor, surely the union of his shipping empire and Benjamin’s shops would create a wonderful enterprise. 

“I wouldn’t call him boring,” Alfred insisted, hoping to squash down the guilt he felt over gossiping about his brother. “Matthew’s accomplishments gained him a grand intended mate. Once…once Papa finds me a mate, he’ll go to all the way to New France. I’ll probably stay in Boston.” The Omega sighed, ignoring the lingering guilt he felt over keeping Matthew away from his happiness. If only their parents didn’t insist upon the eldest child marrying first. It simply wasn’t fair to Matthew. 

“Do you wish to stay in Boston?” Arthur asked, watching as the Omega opened the front door to lead him into the parlor. He’d never been inside Benjamin’s home, but it was exactly like the old man: cozy, warm, and filled with vivacious energy. Characteristics that were passed onto the pretty Omega in front of Arthur, “it’s a lovely city, but the world’s rather large.”

Alfred brought the Alpha into the parlor to wait his father’s arrival. It was odd that his mother or brother hadn’t descended from the rafters when they realized they had company. Probably assumed this was another one of Alfred’s suitors. Alas, Alfred couldn’t hope for someone that actually cared to talk to him. The previous four Alphas only asked him when was his last heat and how many children did he want. Arthur seemed to only care about holding a good conversation. “I’ve never thought about it, to be honest. When I was younger, I wanted to remain in Boston for the rest of my life, but as I’ve grown older I feel less attached to this place. I’ve never had a reason to leave, but I can’t say it wouldn’t be exciting to go on a grand adventure outside of Massachusetts.” 

Arthur liked that answer. An Omega that wanted adventure was a rare gem in a society that continued to impress the idea that Omegas shouldn’t leave the home. Alfred was certainly a diamond among the rocks. “Perhaps you’ll get a chance to see the world sooner than you believe.” The Alpha took a step closer to Alfred, as if he were going to take the Omega’s hand, but inched backwards at the last second.

“Ahh!” Benjamin Jones shouted as he limped into the parlor and handed his hat to a young maid. “You made it, Arthur! I was beginning to think you weren’t going to take me up on my offer. I see you’ve met my oldest boy, Alfred. Isn’t he something special?” He clapped Arthur on the shoulder, smiling widely as he swept Alfred into a hug. “My darling boy, tell me, what do you think of Papa’s old friend?”

Alfred had always been the apple of his father’s eye. His father had spoiled him far beyond the appropriate age and made him a rather overindulged Omega. The young man eagerly soaked up his father’s attention, curling into the older man’s side as he peered at the young Alpha. “Mister Kirkland is quite the conversationalist, Papa.” Which was the best compliment Alfred ever gave a potential suitor. 

It tickled his father to hear those positive words. “Is he now? That’s excellent, Alfred.” Benjamin pecked Alfred’s cheek as he nudged his son towards the dinning room. “Go help your mother, dear. I need to have a discussion with Mister Kirkland.”

The two watched the doorway until Alfred’s skirts disappeared before turning back to each other. Fearing that he’d done something wrong, Arthur launched into an apology. “I apologize for not seeking your wife out first. I saw him reading a favorite book of mine and wanted to know his opinion. I should have insisted on a chaperon.”

Benjamin waved off Arthur’s words, reaching into his pocket to pull a long pipe out. He used a candelabrum to light the end. “What do you think of him, Arthur?” He asked as he took a long puff of his pipe. 

“He’s lovely,” Arthur answered instantly, frowning as he tried to guess his old friend’s train of thought. “He’s intelligent and utterly bored of his life in Boston. He’s a bit sensitive towards his brother, though. I can’t say anything about that, because I’ve been known to get jealous towards my own brothers.”

“Would you like to mate him?” Benjamin asked rather bluntly, taking another long puff. He grimaced when he saw Arthur’s shocked expression. “Don’t look at me like that, Arthur. It’s not like I’m throwing my firstborn to the sharks. You’re an old family friend and you’re the only Alpha that has lasted more than five minutes in a room with him. He’s…he’s so strong willed, Arthur, and needs a patient hand. He needs someone to take him away from the high society of Boston so he can be free and happy.” The older alpha sighed as he combed his fingers through his hair. “His brother’s intended Alpha is getting antsy, too. I need Alfred happily mated before I can allow Matthew to mate.”

Arthur was shocked, but it did make his own offer easier. “I was going to ask if I could court him.” He admitted with a soft chuckle. “I have no desire to see my mother vying for favor by forcing me to mate some penniless noble-omega. I would rather go to England with a mate.” He fiddled with the end of his sleeve as he stood there before his friend, “Alfred is…well…he’s easy on the eyes and quick-witted enough to make our life together interesting. I..I would like to court him as properly as time allows, but, yes, I would like to mate him, if he’d have me.”

“I’m assuming you’d like to be mated by the time your ship leaves the harbor?” Benjamin asked as he tallied up the days in his mind. It was only a fortnight before the Sea Witch planned to disembark. “Then it’s settled, we’ll perform a bundling tonight so you can discuss your future with Alfred.” He walked over to squeeze the Alpha’s shoulder, “welcome to the family, Arthur.”


	2. Sense and Sensibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred's married, but life is still complicated. It's the beginning of a whole new world.

Boston Harbor, Massachusetts. April 19, 1820.

“You’re all packed up,” Sarah’s voice wavered as she folded a thick quilt with all the tenderness of a mother that may never see her child again. For that was a real possibility for this family. As an Omega, Alfred would move away with his mate and raise his children in a faraway land without the comforting guidance of his family. Traveling to see his family wouldn’t be easy and life was already so unpredictable, so there was a good chance that Alfred would never return to his childhood home. Despite wishing for this day since her son’s first heat, Sarah desperately wished she could slow down time for just one more day with her firstborn. Discreetly, she wiped away the tears gathering in her eyes and locked the final trunk that would go with her son to his new life. “There,” she whispered, clearing her throat as her emotions thickened, “you’re ready.” 

Alfred was visibly uncomfortable with his mother’s sadness, because he didn’t know how to respond to her tears. They’d never had a good relationship. She preferred Matthew with his soft-spoken, gentle personality. Matthew never disappointed her. Alfred had been his father’s wild child. He’d always been the Omega that refused his music lessons and despised children. His personality went against his very nature and his mother could never forgive it. Alfred didn’t understand her sudden reluctance. Hadn’t she spent years attempting to marry him off? In Alfred’s eyes, there was no need to be upset now. 

The transaction was done. 

His dowry consisting of a very lucrative trading contract and several acres of land were already signed into Arthur Kirkland’s name. The rings had been exchanged. The vows spoken. The marriage consummated. Even if his mother was having remorse over her actions, there was nothing she could do to stop the wheel of fate. Alfred, for lack of a better phrase, was Arthur’s property now. His Alpha controlled his name, wellbeing, and future. Not that Alfred truly minded, if he were honest with himself. 

He was mated to a good man. Their private moments were filled with laughter and an excitement that Alfred never anticipated having with his future mate. Yes, there was still a bit of unfamiliar tension, but Alfred was confident that would disappear with time. Arthur had been very willing to make sure his mate wasn’t uncomfortable throughout the quick courtship. 

What a whirlwind courtship it had been, too. Traditionally, a couple would have months to become comfortable with the idea of each other. Alfred and Arthur didn’t have that luxury. The Sea Witch needed to leave Boston Harbor by mid-April, or the shipments would be late arriving to England. Arthur’s livelihood depended upon the reliability of his ships. Plus, with Matthew’s heat nearing, Alfred needed to be fully mated before his younger brother could join his Alpha. They simply had no time for a proper courtship. Alfred hadn’t minded too much. He’d known for years that his courtship would be quick, because he’d been unattached for far too long. 

He was lucky his father managed to find him a good husband. Arthur had been so very gentle with him every step of their courtship. From their first bundling to the wedding night, the Alpha’s hands and words remained gentle. He wasn’t afraid to disagree with Alfred, but he also didn’t belittle the Omega’s opinions. He seemed genuinely happy to be in a relationship with him. They were still learning each other’s personalities and little quirks, but they would have plenty of time to get further acquainted on the journey to England. For the next few months, they would be trapped on a ship with nothing but time. Yeah, Arthur would need to manage the ship, but he wouldn’t be far from his Omega’s side. It would be a quaint relationship and Alfred was very excited to see where their journey would take them. 

“Alfred?” His mother’s voice cut through his thoughts and pulled him right back into the present. He must have tuned everything out, because his mother was still looking at him with sad, expectant eyes. She had been expecting him to fall into her arms. She expected him to cuddle close and share his fears for this new life. Alfred wasn’t that type of Omega. In his eyes, he had nothing to fear. All he could feel blooming inside his chest was excitement. He was happy to be leaving her and he couldn’t decide if that made him a terrible son or not. 

Alfred opened his mouth to muck up some form of sympathetic drivel, but he found himself at an utter loss for words. He couldn’t comfort her. He couldn’t pretend he would miss her or her constant badgering of him. He’d never been good enough, so why give her the satisfaction of having the big ‘goodbye’ moment she’d always wanted from him? 

The Omega stuttered for a moment, painfully aware of the increasingly pale visage of his mother. He floundered in that moment, stepping backwards until he ran smack into a warm chest. He didn’t need to turn around to tell it was his mate. Arthur had a habit of brushing his fingertips across the small of his back before settling his hand somewhere along the curve of his hip. The intimacy of the maneuver must have embarrassed his mother, because Sarah turned rather quickly to lock the luggage. Pure relief flooded through him, so much that he sagged against Arthur, relying upon the Alpha to steady him. His mother was exhausting. 

“Give her what she wants, Alfred.” Arthur whispered in his ear, nudging Alfred towards the woman. Oh, the Omega fought the instinct to buck against the command, even turning to toss a heated glare at the other man. When he resisted, Arthur’s disappointed sigh made his skin crawl. “She may never see you again,” the Alpha reminded, nudging him forward again, “allow her this goodbye.”

Arthur was encouraging him to move forward and hug her. Alfred wasn’t going to relent. He might carry Arthur’s name, but his spirit and mind remained his own. An ocean of distance wasn’t going to change the Omega’s resentment towards her. He leveled his mother with a final glance, nodding in her direction. “Goodbye, Mother.” 

He left the room and never looked back. 

~~~

Arthur remained silent as the carriage carried them to the docks. He hadn’t known what to expect when agreeing to marry Alfred F. Jones. Well, he did expect to ruin his mother’s devious plans by arriving to England with a mate. He was going to enjoy seeing her reaction. He was positive Alfred would charm her. Of course, he was still a little overwhelmed with Alfred’s intensity. He liked it, truly he did. Alfred was giving him a mental and physical workout that he’d never received before with any other Omega. 

Therein lied his main problem. He was at a loss for words on how to deal with this young man. He’d known from their first bundling that Alfred’s family wasn’t picture perfect. The first night they were sewn into bundling sacks Alfred confessed to feeling a strong rift between himself and his mother and brother. His heart ached to see those blue eyes tear up as he talked about the bitterness there. Omegas that went against the grain of society weren’t exalted for their talents. In many cases, they were shunned for failing to uphold society’s expectations. That meant they were second choices and glanced over for others. Having a younger brother that emphasized every positive character of ‘the perfect Omega’ must have been hell for Alfred. 

Arthur had seen the misery in his eyes and heard it in his voice as the Omega told him childhood stories. He’d never felt good enough. Since bundling involved being completely sewn into a set of old potato sacks to prevent intimate contact, Arthur had been sorely disappointed when he’d been unable to comfort Alfred. His instincts demanded he soothe the Omega’s pain. Perhaps that’s why he made such an effort to touch the Omega. He’d been daring during the weeks before their rushed marriage. Soft caresses of the cheek or a gentle touch across the small of his back just to let Alfred know he was there. They were still practically strangers despite their marriage. Arthur could only begin to scratch at the surface of his mate’s feelings. He hoped that an extended amount of time together on the open sea would give them an opportunity to become more acquainted. He needed to learn more about Alfred. 

He’d do anything to see that intriguing sparkle in the Omega’s eyes. 

Yet, Arthur had a miniscule obligation to decorum. He liked to pretend he escaped that life of stuffy decorum once he settled in the Caribbean, but he still held to old social graces. Which is why he was currently sitting in a stuffy carriage with a deadly silent Omega. Alfred hadn’t appreciated his interruption that morning. Arthur knew there was bad blood between his mate and his mother, but he didn’t think Alfred should leave Boston without a final, proper goodbye. He didn’t want Alfred to regret it later in life. Life was unpredictable and there was no guarantee he would see his mother ever again. 

He just wanted to be a good Alpha. Unfortunately, it appeared that he’d only managed to piss off his mate. Well, he certainly couldn’t have that, could he? He shifted on the cushioned seat, sighing as he reached over to brush his fingers over the Omega’s wrist. He liked being mated; it meant he could touch this man as much as possible. He might not love Alfred, but he definitely lusted after him. “You’ve been quiet since we left the house.” 

Alfred shrugged, eyes staring outside the window as he watched the landscape roll by. Arthur anticipated him being this way once they left his childhood home. They’d all agreed on a clean break. None of the Jones family would journey to the docks to see the newlyweds off. Not that the ‘goodbyes’ were any easier. Alfred’s cold departure from his mother was quickly forgotten during the mess that became his ‘goodbye’ to his father. It appeared that he had Benjamin to thank for his outspoken Omega, because it was obvious from the sniffles and tears that Alfred would truly miss his father. In many ways, Benjamin had always been the Omega’s support system. 

When Alfred didn’t give him a verbal response, the Alpha wrapped his arm around the Omega’s shoulders, tugging him against his chest. “I’m sorry for earlier,” he apologized softly, taking his free hand to comb through his mate’s sunny blond hair. “I know you didn’t appreciate my interference, but I didn’t want you to regret the goodbye.” He sighed softly, massaging Alfred’s scalp. “I..I won’t force you into doing things you don’t want to do. I watched my mother spend her entire life taking orders from a brutish father and promised myself I would never do that to my mate.” 

“It’s fine, really.” Alfred insisted, resting his head against Arthur’s shoulder. “I was mad earlier, furious even. Being cruel to her wasn’t going to make me feel better, but I just…I couldn’t give her the satisfaction of having this perfect ‘goodbye’.” He fiddled with the buttons on Arthur’s coat, shifting in the seat a little. A flare of pain registered on his face, prompting the Alpha to massage a hand down Alfred’s spine. 

He didn’t need to ask Alfred if he were sore, because he knew it was a redundant question. He’d been as gentle as possible consummating the marriage, but there would be soreness until Alfred’s muscles were used to the stretch. Despite taking several untraditional routes in his life, his Omega had come to the marriage bed as pure as freshly fallen snow. Knowing he had the pleasure of introducing Alfred to the world of carnal pleasure was a thrill for the Alpha. He’d swallowed down the Omega’s whimpers and moans, thriving on the undeniable pleasure of being inside his mate. Arthur’s cheeks reddened at the memory of Alfred’s arching back and his hands desperately clinging to his shoulders. 

He had to stop thinking about their wedding night or he’d have a rather embarrassing problem on hand. His cock was already beginning to plump at the memories. As much as he would enjoy teaching his new bride about quickies, he didn’t want to do it in a bumpy carriage ride to the docks. He’d have plenty of time to debauch Alfred once they were at sea. 

Green eyes glanced out the window as that carriage finally came to a stop. From his position, he had a full view of his ship. Oh, she was a beauty! The Sea Witch was one of the fastest ships on the ocean with firepower to back up her impressive size. He’d never thought taking an old navy brig and sprucing her up would make him such a profitable venture. She was his kingdom and he ruled like a king. Now, it was time to introduce the kingdom to her new queen. 

“Welcome home, Alfred.”


	3. Mansfield Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red sky at night, sailor's delight.  
> Red sky in morning, sailor's warning. 
> 
> Alfred learns how quickly the weather can change at sea.

“Alfred Kirkland, come down from there this instant!” 

Alfred jolted from his perch high in the crow’s nest, blue eyes wide as he peaked over the side of the wooden structure to peer down at his angry mate. He used the spyglass to get a better look at the expression plastered on the Alpha. He giggled a little, slipping the spyglass into his pocket. Honestly, Arthur looked cute whenever his eyebrows furrowed together and those wrinkles popped up on his forehead. It wasn’t like he was doing anything dangerous. There was a rather sturdy ladder that led to the crow’s nest and the Omega had great balance. He didn’t fear falling over the side. He leaned over, waving at his mate before calling down. “I’m fine, Arthur! The wind isn’t that bad right now! I climbed up during worse this morning! You should have seen the sky! It was such a beautiful red.”

Those words didn’t appease his mate, if anything he looked even more agitated. He crossed his arms, seemingly uncomfortable with the very sight of Alfred so high above him. He wished he knew what was going on behind his mate’s dark green eyes, but the Good Lord hadn’t seen fit to give him the ability to read minds. He could read body language, though. Arthur looked like he was seconds away from storming up the ladder himself. “You know very well the weather on the sea could change at any moment!”

The crew seemed to find this sight quite funny. Some weren’t even hiding their snickering as their captain pointed to the bold Omega in the crow’s nest. It had taken some time for the crew to get used to Alfred’s presence. Some had protested the idea of an Omega on board, siting old sailor traditions about women and Omegas being bad luck. Arthur shut that talk down very quickly. If they couldn’t accept his new mate, they would find themselves without a place on his ship. 

Their fear of being left at port stopped their bellyaching. The crew begrudgingly tolerated Alfred those first few weeks until the rambunctious Omega began making himself a staple in the workday. Everyone assumed Alfred would stay below deck, but the young American quickly showed them all that he wasn’t one to be pampered. Underneath Arthur’s watchful eye, the Omega learned how to captain a ship. He learned the different parts and their names. He learned how to weather storms and how to hoist the sails. He even learned that his mate found him strangely attractive in trousers and loose shirts. Many times a day, the alpha would press himself against Alfred’s back to soothe his hands down his subtle curves before promising an even more exciting adventure in the cabin. 

He was at a comfortable place in his relationship with the alpha. They made love often and held conversations whenever they had a chance. Arthur was an intelligent man that never failed to give Alfred an intellectual workout. He was well read and encouraged Alfred. He was the supportive mate the Omega never thought he would have. Honestly, their comfortable peace was developing very quickly into giddy affection. 

The young Omega chuckled just a little, leaning against the barrier of the crow’s nest. “Fine,” he called down, placing the spyglass in his trouser pocket before climbing over the edge of the bucket. If Arthur weren’t watching his every move, he would have slid the entire way down. Since his fretting mate was there, he decided it was better if he took the ladder one rung at a time. It took entirely too much time, but he ended up with a happy mate. When he reached the bottom, he flashed the scowling alpha a sweet smile, bouncing over to him with all the glee of a young boy. “See? I’m safe, sound, and in one piece.” 

Arthur reached out, tweaking Alfred’s ear. “You’re a brat, mostly.” Green eyes scanned across the waves worriedly, nose wrinkling as he haled deeply. “A storm’s coming, love. You can’t sense it yet. You haven’t been on the sea for as many years as I have.” He walked over to portside, peering over the railing at the choppy waves. “I can smell it in the air. You saw it yourself this morning. Red sky at morning, sailor’s warning.” 

“Should I be worried?” Alfred questioned as he leaned against the railing, shoulders brushing against his mate. “Papa took us to Charleston one year and a large storm came through. I’d never seen trees bend in such a way.” Dark blue eyes watched the waves, unable to see beyond the darkening expanse. What would happen when the storm came? Would they be dashed upon the rocks of a island? Or worse, would the ship break to pieces? “You’ve sailed through storms, right?”

Instantly, the Alpha curled his arm around Alfred’s shoulder, pulling him close to his chest. “Never fear, I’ve sailed through many storms. This crew has sailed through storms. The Sea Witch is strong and no storm is going to break her into pieces.” His hand soothed down his mate’s back, rubbing a comforting circle there. “It’s going to take more than a little squall to frighten me, Alfred. Now, why don’t you go find Doc. He’ll need help securing the breakables. He’s not as spry as he used to be.” 

Arthur was beginning to know him entirely too well. He knew the young man liked to be helpful. If you suggested a ‘helpful’ task instead of an order, he would usually go along with the suggestion. Alfred was a little miffed at being sent below deck to assist the ship’s doctor, but soon he found himself glad for the distraction. As he placed large, dark bottles of liquid in containers of straws, he found himself startled by the sound of roaring thunder and cracking lightning. 

He was a bit surprised at the volume of the storm. The Sea Witch wasn’t a small ship by any means. She was enormous with three main sections that housed a large crew. The very top housed the deck and a small room for Arthur to host important people. If you followed the single staircase hidden behind a bookshelf in the room, you would find yourself in the corridor that led to their quarters. When he was first introduced to this little surprise, he’d been tickled at the trick. Alfred spent most of his time on the deck. It was exciting to watch the ship head towards some unknown destiny. It was everything he ever read about in his fantasy books. 

Arthur was certainly living up to his promise of giving the Omega the adventure of a lifetime. The middle section housed the crew’s sleeping areas and mess hall. It was a hodgepodge of drapes, netting, and paneling that created a little city within the belly of the Sea Witch. Arthur often jokingly referred to it as his Camelot. If you needed shoes mended, clothes tailored, or a full belly, you could find it on the ship for a small price. According to Arthur, it was easier for them to repair their own items instead of sending mess quantities to places in port. They were saving money and many sailors developed a second trade they could use if the sea life ever became too much for them. 

The bottom deck held the lifeblood of the Sea Witch: the cargo. Without the cargo, Arthur wouldn’t be able to afford the upkeep on the ship or live a comfortable lifestyle. The cargo kept the ship afloat, kept the family fed, and kept them in business. Alfred found himself exploring the cargo a few times. It was mostly tobacco, dark bottles of liquid, a few locked boxes, and spices. He tried to pick the locks, but hadn’t been very successful so far. Arthur became suspicious whenever Alfred was missing for too long. It’s partly why he took such an interest in teaching the Omega how to run a ship. 

With the thickness of the wooden ship and the everyday loudness of the crew, Alfred had been shocked to hear the storm rumbling overhead. He’d never heard thunder sound so loud before. His eyes widened as the bottle clattered together when a wave rocked the ship. Another pounded against the other side, throwing him off balance. He’d been fortunate that he wasn’t afflicted by seasickness, but the steady rocking of the ship sent a strange wave of nausea through him. He braced himself against the table, grunting a little as the boxes slid across the floor to smack against the wall. 

“Hurry lad,” Doc ordered as he rushed over to secure the boxes with a length of rope, “we can’t have the boxes spilling.” 

Alfred sprung into action, stopping the box with his legs. It was just enough for Doc to tie the boxes into place. If they were caught in the rope, they were less likely to end up crashing around someone’s legs. Alfred knew everyone needed to be hyper aware tonight. It could be a matter of life or death. A low pang shuddered in the Omega’s heart once he realized Arthur was still above. His mate was the Captain and needed to guide his men. That didn’t mean Alfred wouldn’t worry for him. 

While Doc wasn’t looking, he snuck away. He slipped through drapes and paneling until he found himself inching towards the stairs. They’d shut the hatch, but rain and water still poured through the cracks in the wood. A flash of light blinded him momentarily, but he wasn’t to be deterred. He pushed the hatch open, gasping at the chaos above deck. Alphas and Betas raced about. Some were high in the masts as they tried to secure the sails while others were securing the cannons on board. They slipped and cursed with each crashing wave or terrifying tilt of the ship. Alfred blinked as the screams were drowned out by the roaring storm. It only served to make his ears ring. 

The rain drenched him to the point he couldn’t see very well through his glasses. He couldn’t hear anything beyond the beating of his own heart. He felt lost in the void. For the first time in a long time, Alfred felt scared. He stumbled backwards until he was pressed against the wall of the cabin. It was there, by chance, that he saw Arthur. High above with the rain lashing and the lightning flashing, the Alpha was attempting to secure the sails. He was shouting orders, but Alfred couldn’t hear them over the roar of the thunder. All he could do was barely make out the man through his rain-splattered glasses. He tugged them off, setting them inside a bit of netting. They weren’t useful in the storm anyway. 

He watch as the lightning clashed before striking the crow’s nest. It ignited. Alfred’s gasp was devoured by the roar of the waves as Arthur frantically moved towards the burning bucket. Even with the rain, there wasn’t very much he could do to put out the flames. The Omega watched as the captain moved away from the lost crow’s nest in an attempt to save the sails. Those were the most important now. Many of the crew rushed to assist, catching and cutting ropes as the sails whipped in the wind. It seemed to work. For just a moment, Alfred felt everything would be fine. 

He should have learned by now to never underestimate the sea. A hard wave crashed into the side of the boat, cracking the already weakening topmast. A sense of dread loomed in Alfred’s stomach like a dead weight as he watched the topmast tilt dangerously before collapsing. His eyes shot over to his mate. His lovely, caring, tolerant mate that thought his back talking and attitude were adorable quirks was staring death in the face. Arthur couldn’t securely drop to the deck without killing himself. He was stuck. Dangerously inching further away from the stability of the mainmast, the Alpha found himself on the edge of the mast with the swirling sea below him.

“Arthur, move!” Alfred shouted, knowing his voice wasn’t going to be heard through the squall. His fears were founded. Arthur hesitated on the edge once he realized he couldn’t turn back. The topmast broke in half, sending Arthur tumbling towards the sea. A sharp, devastating splash haunted Alfred as he stared at the spot his mate used to stand. Shouts of ‘man overboard’ were ignored as he raced towards the edge of the ship. The angry waves refused to stop moving for him, even for a second. “Please, please,” he pleaded as he scanned the waves, eyes squinting with the effort. There! A flash of blond spurred him into action. The head bobbed for a moment before disappearing again. Without thinking, Alfred did the unthinkable. 

He jumped. 

There are many things no one ever told Alfred about the sea. First, the sea was cold. It felt like a thousand little picks tapping at taunt skin all at the same time. He nearly choked when his body first greeted the waves. Second, the sea was dark. Even with the glowing, comforting lights from the Sea Witch, Alfred felt like the darkness would swallow him whole. He couldn’t dwell on his fear. He was far too young to be a widow. He wasn’t ready to return to a boring life without Arthur. He had a mate to find. 

“C’mon, c’mon,” he chanted as his teeth clattered, frantically kicking and searching the waves around him. It was difficult to keep his head above water. Each frantic breath was met with a mouthful of salt water from the angry storm. He wasn’t going to find anything above the water. He took a deep breath before diving deep. The salt water stung his eyes, but he could see the blurry form of a body lingering beneath the surface. He swam to it, lungs burning as he dove deeper and deeper to reach the blob. 

When Alfred’s hand finally closed around the thin wrist of his Alpha, he could have screamed for joy. Alfred had always been a strong swimmer. His father loved taking his boys to the shore as a family excursion. Alfred learned at an early age that learning to swim could save your life. Flooded creeks and rough seas claimed more lives than anyone cared to investigate. Alfred wasn’t going to be a victim. He wasn’t going to let his mate be a victim. 

He broke the surface gasping for air. “Hey! Down here! Hey!” He called hoarsely to the men above, praying his voice was heard over the roar of the storm. Alfred was lucky. The crew threw down a rope, which Alfred clung to like a lifeline. His mate was lifeless in his arms, but the Omega tried to ignore it. “I’ve got you, Art.” He whispered, grunting as they were tugged towards the deck. It was rough. The squall hadn’t stopped battering the ship, but they made it. A number of hands tugged them on the deck, even going as far as to pry Arthur from the Omega’s grip. He fought them as they tried to separate him from his mate. “No! Let me go!” 

Even a rambunctious, pig-headed Omega was no match for the large men. He was carried away from the screaming storm and dropped into the Captain’s cabin. He jumped up to fight his way back to the deck, but stopped as Arthur was brought into the room. He was pale and unmoving. It was so different from the man Alfred slept with every night. Alfred feared he would never see life in that body again. Arthur was placed on the lone table in the room. Doc swept into the room shortly after, barking orders at the crew as he began pumping the Alpha’s chest with his hands. It took a few gulps of breath before Arthur jolted forwards. He rolled onto his side and vomited seawater onto the floor. 

“Good Cap’n, spew it out.” Doc encouraged, muttering about grabbing something hot for them. 

Alfred’s hiccuped at the display, pushing his way to the Alpha until he saw those green eyes staring at him. He knelt by the table, running his fingers through Arthur’s wet hair. “I thought I lost you.” He turned when he heard the sound of the door closing, signaling they were alone. He sniffled again, wishing he had his glasses. “You went under and I thought you were gone.” 

It was quiet at first before Arthur spoke in an uneven whisper. “You came for me.” He coughed, turning to spit a bit more water on the floor. “Stupid, stupid omega. You came for me. You could have died. You could have…” he trailed off, closing his eyes as he was hit with another coughing fit.

“Of course I did.” Alfred said, soothing his hands down Arthur’s face. “I saw you fall and I couldn’t let you die.” He wiped his nose on the back of his hand, standing up to remove his wet clothes. He was freezing and Arthur’s teeth were chattering. “You’re my world, Arthur.” He fumbled with the buttons, dropping them into a messy pile. He moved to help Arthur, cradling him in his arms. “I can’t go back to what I was. I can’t loose you.” 

“Silly thing,” Arthur said, “you’re not losing me so easily.” He was a little weak as he sat up with Alfred’s help. Slowly, both of them stripped away the wet clothes. A soft, durable towel wiped away as much excess water as possible before they helped each other into bed. Neither cared for their nakedness. It only helped remove the chill in their bones. 

They clung to each other, far too exhausted to really discuss the future ahead of them. Why discuss what they already knew? 

Life had changed for them.


	4. Persuasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice Kirkland raised several Alphas, but the introduction of her youngest child's mate was an unanticipated occurrence. She's determined to hate him.

“Now,” Arthur fussed as he watched Alfred carefully run a brush through his unruly hair, “when you meet my mother, try not to mention that I let you run around the ship is trousers. Or that you saved me from drowning. Or that I’ve taught you to steer the ship. Or,” Arthur continued to fuss, pacing behind his mate, “that we’re staying at an inn. She’ll be utterly putout that we’re not staying at the Manor for the festivities.” 

“Arthur, please, calm down.” Alfred chuckled as he watched his mate out of the corner of his eye, using the tiny mirror on the wall as a guide for taming his hair. It was a losing battle, but he gave it his best shot. Once his hair was halfway tamed, he smoothed down the fabric of his dress, letting the soft fabric brush over his bare legs. He should have put on a pair of stockings, but he hated them with a burning passion. He’d told Arthur as much when the man hopelessly tried to suggest them. “Your mother isn’t going to have time to interrogate either of us.” He walked over to helpfully adjust Arthur’s cravat to sit against the nape of his neck. “Your brother is getting knighted in just a few short weeks,” Alfred reminded with a cheeky grin, “we’re not even going to cross her radar.” 

Arthur let out a soft sigh of relief at the reassurance. His mother was an intimidating force. His brother would distract her, but damn, his surprise mate would rattle her. They were both in for a fight. “Just promise me,” the Alpha said again, “you won’t let her scare you. Say the word and we’ll come back here. I’ll take you to my house in the Caribbean. We’ll live the rest of our lives on a beach.” 

“I promise, Arthur.” With his hair semi-tamed, Alfred turned to wrap his arms tightly around Arthur’s neck. A bold, loving kiss was placed on his lips. Their relationship had taken a turn for the better after the accident. They were becoming close, which never failed to make either smile. Whatever happened with Arthur’s mother, they would weather it. Not even a storm could tear them apart. “No storms, no trousers, no steering ships, anything else?” He asked with a cheeky grin. For his smart mouth, he was rewarded a gentle swat on the behind. 

A knock at the door alerted the couple that their time was drawing to a close. All morning he’d been peering over the railing at the bustling port. It was the first time Alfred had been to a major European city. Arthur couldn’t wait to get him into the thick of it. Already his mate was bouncing around like a child full of excitement on Christmas morning. “Come,” he said gently, holding Alfred’s hand, “we’re late for our carriage. Mother hates tardiness.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They arrived to Willow Hall nearly an hour late. Built several centuries ago, Willow Hall housed a large number of Kirkland ancestors. As a minor noble, the Kirkland family experienced all the positives that came along with being nobility. Wealth and prestige, not to mention, the ownership of a considerable amount of lands, meant they were able to build their reputations. Willow Hall showcased that in all sorts of terrible glory. 

Wide arches and tall towers made the mansion look more like a medieval castle than an ancestral home. The formidable mansion loomed dangerously in the background as the carriage carried them down the winding road. It was difficult to imagine Arthur growing up there. There was nothing carefree or easy about this home. If anything, the Omega felt like the home was a cage. 

Well, if Willow Hall was the cage, Alice Kirkland was the proud lioness waiting within the bars. Alfred captured his first glance of his mother-in-law as the carriage pulled in front of the mansion. A double line of servants were there to greet them, but the Omega’s attention was on a pair of familiar green eyes analyzing his every breath. For the first time in a long time, the American regretted his decision to forgo stockings. Alice may have been small compared to Alfred, but she there was a sense of power in the set of her shoulders. She was not going to take kindly to the Omega’s unannounced presence. 

“You’ve set me up for failure,” he accused Arthur as the Alpha stepped down from the carriage to greet his mother. Even the apologetic smile wasn’t enough for Alfred to forgive him. As much as he wanted to hide inside the carriage, he’d never been one to run from a challenge. He lifted his head and boldly walked out behind his mate. 

Alice Kirkland could do her worse. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“It’s not that I don’t like you,” Alice Kirkland’s accented voice echoed across the fancy parlor. They’d been there nearly two weeks, but the matriarch hadn’t made an effort to visit him previously. Alfred hadn’t felt so inadequately prepared to meet his mother-in-law until he’d been introduced to those poisonous green eyes. It was strange, really. Arthur definitely inherited his mother’s eyes, but the woman’s eyes were lacking in warmth. They’d grown even colder once her displeasure was known about the surprise mating. “I’m just frustrated. I had a large number of eligible Omegas for my son. My last, unmated son. Omegas that could have created lasting alliances with strong families.” 

They were in the parlor having ‘afternoon tea’. Alfred hated tea, but this fancy little card left at the inn had requested his presence. (Arthur refused to budge on their lodgings, which only caused his mother more grief.) So, he played pretend. He pressed the cup to his lips, but mostly snuck pieces of pastry when no one was paying him any attention. Alice stacked the room in her favor. The mates of her other children were there, but so were a number of young, unmated Omegas. 

Alfred surmised they were the ones who she’d handpicked to parade in front of Arthur. His Omega pride stung at the idea of anyone enticing his husband. For all his wit, though, the Omega remained relatively quiet. Arthur loved his mother and he certainly didn’t want to cause discourse. Even if she was being a bitch. “My family offered Arthur a very lucrative shipping contract and a large plot of land in Boston.” He reminded with a gentle smile. 

“Ahh, yes,” Alice hummed as she sipped daintily from her cup, “Boston. I just worry the land is going to be worthless soon. With this new age of technology, there’s no telling what the future could hold. The United States is not exactly a very strong country, no?” 

“Strong enough to beat the British back, ma’am.” He replied with a bit of heat. Her eyes narrowed dangerously, but Alfred was far too thrilled to find a chink in her armor. “My father’s offer is worth more than some silly title. Arthur can’t use a title on his ship.” 

The cool reception he’d received only turned frigid at those words. “Perhaps,” Alice said coolly, glancing around the room, “it’s best you’re not staying with us.” Those were the last words his mother-in-law uttered to him the entire day. 

Frustrated with the outcome, Alfred left as soon as possible. The long carriage ride to the inn only made his frustration grow into anger. How dare she? Alfred may not be the Omega she wanted for her son, but he liked to think he was a damn fine catch! Besides, it didn’t matter what Alice Kirkland wanted. Alfred’s main concern would always be Arthur. 

It was that fire that sent him seeking out his mate. One of the chambermaids directed him to a lovely little pond just inside the large woods near the property. She’d been right, too. Alfred found his husband with his feet dipped into the water and a book in his hand. He looked so natural there that the Omega hated to disturb him. 

He did anyway. 

Cheekily, he snatched the book from the Alpha’s hand and plopped himself into Arthur’s lap. He’d spend the rest of the afternoon there, lazily kissing and talking as the world disappeared around him. It didn’t matter what Alice Kirkland wanted.

"I love you, Arthur." 

He was Arthur’s and nothing would change that.


	5. Emma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one talks about his mate like that, not even his own mother.

“I cannot believe that woman,” Arthur hissed into his ear as he channeled every bit of aggression and frustration into the powerful thrusts of his body. Anger and power rolled off the Alpha, but Alfred found himself unable to fear his mate. Even in his anger and frustration, Arthur was gentle. He wrought pleasure in his young mate’s quivering body with each scorching kiss and desperate touch. “Mine, you’re mine. No one will take you away.”

There was no denying what he was doing, though. Each insistent nudge of his cock ripped barely concealed moans from his throat. Each nip to his neck created a large reddish-purple bruise. The rough carvings of the desk underneath him pressed indentions along soft skin. There would be no denying the heavy scent of sex, seed, and Arthur. He was marking Alfred so no one would doubt their bond. 

Not even his own mother. 

-Earlier-

“Arthur, why don’t you escort Lady Katherine to the dinning room? Her father is unable to guide her this evening and I’m sure she’d enjoy the company.” 

Alfred’s eyebrow shot up at the suggestion, blue eyes narrowing in disbelief as he watched as his evil mother-in-law attempted to push his mate towards a blushing young girl. Surely the woman wasn’t attempting to push Arthur into the arms of another Omega? The American wasn’t going to stand for it. As Arthur’s mate, his rightful place was at the Alpha’s side! He stepped forward, teeth clenched angrily together as he prepared to interject because how dare she try to humiliate him. 

“No, mother.” 

The Omega blinked in shock, head turning to see Arthur frowning at his mother. His eldest brother, Alistair, stood at his side and appeared just as confused at the display. Though Arthur claimed to hate him, Alfred realized fairly quickly that they held begrudging respect for each other. Alistair had even taken an instant liking to Alfred once he realized the Omega could beat him in a round of cards. 

“You could have escorted her, Arthur.” Alice snapped, green eyes narrowing as she argued with her son. There was no denying the heat in both of their eyes as they hissed at each other. As much as Alfred wanted to watch his mother-in-law get the ass-chewing of her life, Alistair distracted him with his offered arm. 

“Why don’t we retire to the dining room?” Alistair didn’t give him a chance to disagree. He looped their arms together, guiding him towards the soft chatter in the next room. He turned his head to watch Arthur furiously shake his head, jutting his finger back in his direction. They were getting loud. Alistair cleared his throat, shutting the doors of the dining room behind him as they entered. “Sit with me. I’ve got an entire trove of stories about Arthur’s childhood.” 

Well, he’d hear about the argument later. Right now, he’d rather hear embarrassing stories. 

-Now-

Alfred couldn’t breathe. Arthur’s movements were too intense for him to catch his breath. Every thrust jolted something deep inside the Omega that made his toes curl. He scrambled for purchase on his mate’s shoulders, grunting as he buried his face into his mate’s neck. It was only with his arms wrapped tightly around the Alpha’s shoulders that he was finally able to breathe. It all felt so right. 

He felt loved. 

Tears came to his eyes, but he didn’t let them fall. He just kept his face pressed against Arthur’s neck, muffling his moans into the slick skin there. His blunt nails dug into his mate’s shoulders as he tried to put into his touches everything he couldn’t say, but wanted to. He was just grateful for this man. Grateful for his loyalty and love. 

-Earlier- 

Alfred kept glancing at his husband as the dinner continued in a rather subdued fashion. It was obvious to many that Alice wasn’t in the best of moods. She’d already snapped at several of the young servants refilling their wine glasses. The Omega itched to know what happened outside those doors, but now wasn’t the time to ask. 

Despite what Alice may think, he did have some class. 

“Not hungry?” 

Alfred jolted a little as he peered back to his husband. It appeared that they were both more interested in the wellbeing of each other than the food on their plates. Alfred couldn’t even find the stomach to try the food on his plate. He’d been pushing his food around and taking the smallest bites to feign interest. One look at Arthur’s plate told him that his husband wasn’t very far behind him. He soothed the ruffled expression with a gentle smile and a soft hand against his arm. “Not really. I’m just not….” 

“Is our food not good enough for your American bride?” Alice interrupted as she set her glass of wine on the table. She appeared to be itching for a fight tonight. Even as the dinning room gradually became silent, the Kirkland Matron continued to glare their way. 

“Mother,” Arthur began with a soothing voice, placing his utensils on his plate as he dapped his mouth with his napkin, “I don’t think our guests need to be privy to your personal struggles. This is not the time, nor the place.” 

“This is my house,” she snapped back, green eyes blazing with anger. “You’ve already disrespected me by bringing some nameless American trollop here.”

Arthur was on his feet instantly, slamming his hands on the table with enough force to rattle the silverware. “No more, Mother!” His chest heaved with the effort to keep himself underneath control. He wasn’t in the least bit ashamed as everyone around the table stared down at their plates. “I’ve allowed this to go on far too long. I won’t subject my mate to your sour attitude. Come along, Alfred, we’ll dine at the inn.” 

-Now-

Arthur had him on top again. 

He’d blushed and whined every time his husband tried a new position, but he’d taken to this one naturally. There was something powerful about peering down at his Alpha while he took his pleasure. It felt wrong, but so damn right. As those calloused hands gripped his hips, his body shuddered through another release. 

“Beautiful,” his Alpha cooed, rolling them until Alfred was pressed underneath him again. Despite his body being a bundle of nerves at every blinding touch, he didn’t push his husband away. He welcomed the feeling of completion. He welcomed his husband into his arms and body with stinging kisses and biting nails. 

“Don’t ever let me go.”

“Never,” Arthur panted against his neck, hips moving erratically with every passing second, “never.” 

When his Alpha finally stilled inside him and the sticky wetness of his spend seeped into the Omega’s skin, a soft giggle escaped the exhausted American. 

“What’s so funny?” 

“She called me a trollop. I didn’t think people actually said those words.”

Arthur’s lips twitched up into a small smile as he pressed a number of kisses along Alfred’s collarbone. “She’ll never call you that again.” He knew it was true. Arthur would always support him. He would always protect him. He couldn’t have given himself to a better man. “We’re leaving soon. I’ve already notified my crew. We’ll be in the Caribbean before the New Year.”


	6. Northanger Abbey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred's future had never been so bright or so free.

Despite the fact that it was early February, Alfred stood ankle-deep in the warm waters off the coast of Anguilla. Considering he hated the dark, miserable months of the winter season, the knowledge that his new home would rarely dropped to freezing temperatures excited him. He would never need to bundle up again. He dug his toes into the sand underneath his feet, grinning as a few small fish swam by him in the clear water. 

“I thought you were supposed to be making a pie.” 

The Omega jolted as he heard his mate’s voice, turning quickly and blushing like a scolded child. Arthur was trying to suppress a teasing grin as he held out his hand for his mate to take. Once he finally had Alfred in his grasp, the Alpha pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

The gentle kiss was a reminder of the tender weeks they spent traveling together. After the fiasco with his mother, Arthur had been so sweet to him. It was almost like he was apologizing for their failed holiday. (Not that Alfred would ever hold his mother’s rudeness against him.) It had been a good few weeks despite the rough seas they traveled over. Sailing during the winter months was never an easy journey, but they made it without a casualty. 

Arriving at his new home was an amazing adventure. Alfred had never seen such beautiful fauna before. It was an exotic blend of palm trees and shrubbery. There were even these amazing coconut trees that produced sweet milk. More than once, he made his husband bring him one. The house itself was cozy. It had these large, open windows that allowed the coastal wind to sweep throughout the house. The master bedroom even had a large balcony where Arthur took his morning tea. 

Their neighbors were a fun bunch. There wasn’t any stuffy decorum here. Hell, Alfred (and the other Omegas) ran around the town in short pants and trousers. No one cared as long as everyone was happy. His neighbors promised there would be parties all summer long. It was a thrilling place to live and Alfred felt so at home here. He couldn’t wait to raise a family on this island. Alfred didn’t worry about having an Omega child, because they would have some sense of freedom here. It’s all he ever truly wanted anyway. 

Freedom. 

“Silly,” Arthur cooed softly, pecking his cheek, “what has you so in your head today?”

“Just taking it all in,” Alfred remarked with a teasing sigh. “It’s hard to believe how much changed this year. I started out with no prospects and ended up finding paradise.” He knew it sounded cheesy, but it was the truth. He was standing ankle-deep in paradise with a lovely man at his side. What more could he ask for? “Sorry about the pie. I got a little distracted.”

Arthur shrugged his shoulders as he offered his hand for his mate to take. “I’m sure you’ll find time to make that pie tomorrow. I’ll be at the docks all morning. Perhaps you can come visit in the afternoon? I’m positive I’ll need a distraction by then.” 

Alfred accepted his hand without much fuss, kicking up water as he trudged to the sandy shore. “Maybe,” he teased, “I’ll find time to visit you. It’s so hard to leave this sight behind, even for you.” 

Arthur’s fingers digging into the ticklish spot along his ribs caused the Omega to almost jolt out of his skin. He squealed loudly, shoving Arthur away as he bolted towards the house. Tomorrow would bring something new and exciting. That was the way of life on the island and Alfred was positive he would weather it with his alpha at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap. When I began this story (Such a long time ago) I never anticipated taking it further than the ship, but it didn't feel complete until I had them on the island. I'm not necessarily happy with the turn this story took, but I am pleased to have it completed. 
> 
> My end goal was always Alfred's freedom and he has it.


End file.
